darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
The Grand Tree
The Grand Tree is a gnome quest centred on protecting the Grand Tree from dying upon the gnome race. Official description Walkthrough The final battle is instanced, which means you must defeat the monster on your own, without any kind of assistance from your friends. The falling rooftree To start the quest, speak to King Narnode Shareen on the ground floor of the Grand Tree. He says that there is something wrong with the Grand Tree, which frames up the Gnome Stronghold. In confidence, he takes you below, to the foundations of the tree, where you see that the roots are deteriorating. He will tell you that the only person that could help them is Hazelmere, a Grand Tree creator and guardian. Narnode gives you a bark sample and a translation book to help you understand his words. Hazelmere can be found on a small island east of Yanille, past some jungle spiders and up a ladder. How to get there: *If you can use the fairy rings, go to code . *If your Player Owned House is in Yanille, teleport there. From there, walk east past the bank and out across long bridges that span the islands. *Use the Lodestone Network to get to Yanille or Ardougne. *If you can cast the Watchtower Teleport spell, that brings you close or use the lunar magic Khazard Teleport spell and walk south-east over the bridges. *Charter boats to Port Khazard are available from ports. *You can also use the ring of duelling to teleport to Castle Wars, and then east. Travel to Yanille and hand over both the items to Hazelmere. He responds, but you are unable to understand him, and after some incoherent blabbering, he will give up and use magic to communicate with you. He takes your bark sample and, after examining it, writes down a message for King Narnode. After using the translation book, it reads: Glough Return to King Narnode Shareen in the Grand Tree. When he asks you for any information that you may have obtained, pass over to him the translation of Hazelmere's message. You will need to choose each translated line from the conversation window (choose the 'none of the above' option until the translation appears). After giving him the message, King Narnode tenses up at the thought of the daconia rocks. When you ask him about the rocks, he says that they are a fail-safe method, created by Hazelmere, to destroy the Tree in case it grows out of hand. The king wants you to help their race, by assisting them in finding the rocks. He also requests you to warn one of the tree guardians, Glough, of the imminent threat to the stronghold. Glough is located just south-east of the Grand Tree, in a tree house. When you try to talk to him, you find out that he greatly resents humans. As you mention the situation about the daconia rocks to him, he unsurprisingly blames the humans. As he does not trust humans, he tells you that he will take care of the problem and that you should report back to the king. Return to King Narnode Shareen. He will tell you that Glough has already caught the culprit - a human who was caught with three daconia rocks. You will ask to see the prisoner, who is located on the top floor of the Grand Tree. Go up the ladder to the top floor of the tree and talk to the prisoner, whose name is Charlie. When you interrogate him for a motive, he will blurt out that he was only doing what Glough had paid him to do. He had gone to the "gnome on the hill" and gave him the "seal" in exchange for the rocks. He will tell you to search Glough's house for evidence. Gielinor domination Go to Glough's house again - search the cupboard and you will find his journal. After reading the journal, you find out that Glough, unlike his ancestors, wants to come out of hiding and launch an attack on the humans. When you confront Glough for being a spy and framing Charlie, he will become outraged and will order his guards to arrest you and throw you into jail. Talk to Charlie while you are in the cell and he says that if you want to gather more information about Glough's plans, you will need to talk to the foreman at the Shipyard. He also gives you a password - "Ka-Lu-Min" - so that you can work undercover in Glough's crew. The King will appear and apologize for Glough's actions. He will tell you to quickly escape on the gnome glider, as Glough has set up guards on all other escape routes. Talk to Captain Errdo in the clearing north of Charlie and he'll fly you to Karamja. Unfortunately, for some reason the glider crash lands just west of the ship yard. Walk to the shipyard and try to open the gate; you will be stopped by one of the workers. Tell him that Glough sent you, and give him the password that Charlie told you. After getting inside, go to the foreman, on the southern docks, and talk to him. You can either kill the foreman or answer his questions. If you want to kill him but have low life points, you can buy 10 bananas from the crew member nearby. If you chose to answer the foreman's questions, the answers can be obtained from reading Glough's journal. *Q. By the way how is Glough? Still with his wife? :Sadly his wife is no longer with us! *Q. What's Glough's favourite dish? :He loves worm holes. *Q. Ok. Just one more. What's the name of his new girlfriend? :Anita. Once you answer the foreman's questions, he will tell you about Glough's plan and then give you a lumber order. If instead you killed the foreman, he will drop the lumber order, which states Glough's plan to take over Gielinor. He plans to kill the Grand Tree and use it to create and launch 30 battleships to Port Sarim and proceed with an attack against the humans. Tuzo As the glider was broken in the crash, and the fact that Glough has put you on the no-fly list and ordered the gate guards to not let you in, you'll now need to enter the gnome stronghold via an alternate route, or enlist the help of Femi at the main gate. * If you have completed the Tree Gnome Village quest, you can use any spirit tree to travel to the centre of the maze and then use the spirit tree there to get back to the stronghold. * You can walk to the Tree Gnome Stronghold gate and talk to Femi. Tell her you need to get inside, and she will sneak you in for 1000 coins if you did not help her when first entering the stronghold, or for free if you did. * You can use a grand seed pod ( coins), which will take you to the top of the Grand Tree. After you show King Narnode the order from the shipyard, he will still not believe your accusations. Speak to Charlie again on the top floor of the Grand Tree. He will suggest you speak to Anita, Glough's girlfriend. Anita can be found in the second tree house to the west of the swamp, north-west of the Grand Tree. Talk to her, and she will ask you to return Glough's key for her. Go to Glough's house and use the key to open the chest. Inside, you will find some invasion plans detailing his plan to seize control over Gielinor. Take the notes to King Shareen, who still won't believe your evidence as when they searched Glough's house, all they found were some sticks lashed together. Take the sticks from the king. Before returning to Glough's house, equip yourself for battling the level 98 black demon. You can access a bank by going up the ladder next to the king, and heading south-west. Return to Glough's house and climb up to the watchtower. You will find four small pillars. Use the sticks with the pillars to spell out TUZO which, using your translation book, means "OPEN." You will hear some gears turning, and the trap door on the platform opens. Enter, but be prepared. Pocket monster The trapdoor ladder breaks right after you start the fight, so teleportation is the only way for a quick escape. After you enter, make sure to wait till Glough walks up to you and starts the conversation. If you move before he gets to you, you will have to exit and go back through the trap door. After you enter, and Glough talks to you, he will send a level 98 black demon to attack you. The demon is very strong and can hit over 1000 using melee attacks, so Protect from Melee is recommended to ward off some damage from its attacks. Unlike black demons everywhere else in Gielinor, this demon cannot use Magic and is weak to water spells, instead of bolts. Hiding behind the rocks directly south or going down the tunnel slightly will prevent the demon from using melee attacks and allow you to defeat it without taking much damage of your own. *It is possible to defeat the demon very easily with a dwarf multicannon. You will lose the cannon at the end of the battle, but can get a free replacement from Nulodion near the entrance to the dwarven mine. *If you take too long to fight the demon or go too far down the tunnel, it will disappear into thin air and you'll have to start the battle all over again. *The Silverlight/Darklight sword may be handy for players with low combat levels. The adamant king After defeating the demon, walk along the passage until you find King Shareen standing by a ladder. Talk to him and tell him that Glough had sent a demon to attack you, but the king STILL does not believe you. He finally sends a guard to scout for Glough, to which the guard comes back with Glough, who was hiding amongst the stones. The king apologizes and asks you to locate the last daconia rock. Search the roots all around the area until you find the daconia rock. It's important not to give up hope during this part. Though it can be time-consuming, you might need to search all of the roots. After obtaining the rock, talk to King Shareen again for your reward for saving the Grand Tree. Congratulations, quest complete! Rewards * 5 Quest points * 7,900 experience * 18,400 experience * 2,150 experience * Ability to use the Grand Tree mine under The Grand Tree * Ability to use the gnome glider transportation system * Ability to use the agility shortcut from the Grand Tree to the Barbarian Outpost (with 37 Agility) * Ability to use the spirit tree in the stronghold outside the Grand Tree (the Tree Gnome Village quest doesn't allow access to this tree) * Talking to Historian Minas in the Varrock Museum will grant you 5 Kudos * Music unlocked *Narnode's Theme - Under the Grand Tree *Attack2 - Black demon battle *Fanfare2 - At the Shipyard Required for completing Completion of The Grand Tree is required for the following: *Monkey Madness *The Eyes of Glouphrie *Karamja Tasks: **'Medium:' "Falling With Style" and "Shipping Out From the Shipyard" Transcript Trivia *Before you fight the black demon, Glough says, "Meet my little friend!" This is an update from his previous dialogue which read "Say hello to my little friend", a reference to the film . * Whilst you are in jail and the King spawns to speak to you, if you click out of the dialogue and initiate it again, another King will spawn. This has not been fixed. *One of the options available when telling King Shareen what Hazelmere said is "Use the force!", which is a reference to the series. *Despite the quest guide listing 25 Agility as a requirement for this quest, it is not actually needed in the quest itself. This is because Glough's house used to be accessed by climbing branches, but this was replaced with a ladder that required no level to climb. es:The Grand Tree nl:The Grand Tree fi:The Grand Tree Category:The Grand Tree Category:Wikia Game Guides quests